Abandoned
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Chaoji got a mission near Xmas. But something terrible happened... Pairing: LavixAllen. Merry Christmas!


**Disc: I don't own DGM…**

**Warning: Hmm…laven scenes, maybe little OOC**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

-

Lavi was called to Komui's office with Allen, Kanda, and Chaoji. They were assigned to help a family that had been haunted by a ghost. That ghost might be Innocence.

The next morning, they went by train. As usual Kanda slept in another cabin, Chaoji went to get some food, Lavi read some books, and Allen read about their mission. But something caught Lavi's attention. Today Allen was silent, not arguing with Kanda, and ate his breakfast less than usual. His face also looked so gloomy.

Bracing himself, he asked the white exorcist what was wrong with him this day.

"What's with that long face moyashi-chan?"

Allen snapped from his deep though and blinked several times confusedly before he came to reality. He quickly plastered his gloomy face with his usual fake smile.

"I-It's nothing."

"Don't say 'nothing.' I know there's something wrong."

Allen gulped. He knew that Lavi was hard to deceive, even with his fake smile. Lavi kept staring at him deeply demanding the answer. After a while, Allen sighed in defeated and told him what was bothering him.

"…I…just had a nightmare last night. It's always like this before that day, so don't worry about it"

Lavi was still staring at him with his serious face. He still wanted more specific answer.

"Next week is Christmas Day, right? On that day…Mana found me and adopted me. On that day also…he died."

Lavi was speechless after hearing that. Now he felt guilty after saw Allen's face…full of sorrow, but he could see a tiny happiness behind it. He stood up and sat beside him while scratching his neck, feeling nervous.

"Uum…sorry…I asked that…"

"I said don't worry about it. I used to it."

Allen smiled brightly to him. His smiles always made the worries in Lavi's heart gone. He really liked his smile, his true smile. Soon after they read some books, Allen fell asleep with his head leaned the glass. Seeing Allen's adorable face, Lavi moved him and let him slept on his lap. He gently wiped some of his white hair that covered his face.

'He's really cute when sleeping.'

-

After an hour, they arrived to their destination. It's a small town outside London.

They went to the only mansion in that town, that's their client's house.

"Ah! You must be the exorcists! Please come in!"

Their client is the Kuroyami family. The owner, Billy Kuroyami was half Japanese. His wife, Anna Kuroyami was the one who reported their problem to the Black Order.

-

"So, what the ghost did to you?"

"He terrors us and wants to revenge. He always come every midnight and bothers us. Please help us! We can't stand it any longer!"

Anna became more panicked every time she remembered about that ghost. Her husband tried to calm her. But only one thing that made the exorcist curious. Why the ghost wanted to revenge to them?

"That ghost wants to revenge because he had abandoned."

Suddenly, a boy around 12 or 13 appeared. He was Joshua Kuroyami, their son.

"Joshua!"

"I only tell the truth. I'm not your real son after all. He _is_."

Both of Billy and Anna only silenced. And the exorcist asked more questions about it.

"What do you mean he'd abandoned?"

"We…had a son. But he's cursed and has an ugly form. So we decided to abandon him after he was born and adopted Joshua. We can't raise a cursed boy. He's cursed by the demon and becomes the demon itself."

Allen felt the rage of hatred inside him. What they did was just like his real parents did to him. He wanted to yell at them, but he couldn't. If he did that, the mission would be failed. So he suppressed his anger.

-

After heard the unpleasant truth, they decided to take a rest and waited for the ghost appeared.

Kanda searched for another clue, Chaoji guarded the Koruyami family, meawhile Allen went to the backyard. Lavi knew something wrong with him since their talking about that abandoned ghost, so he followed Allen.

In the backyard, Allen just gazed the sky with sad eyes and muttered 'so…he's just like me…' The scenery could break Lavi's heart. He never saw the cheerful Allen could be so gloomy like this.

He took few steps ahead and hugged him from behind. Allen startled at first and looked at Lavi over his shoulder.

"L-Lavi?!"

Lavi didn't answer him but made his hug tighter, almost crushing. Allen tried to free from his arms that wrapped him but he couldn't.

"L-lavi…let me go! It hurts…"

Hearing that, he loosed at bit but still hugging. He turned Allen around so their face met each other and stared him with another serious look. Allen only could stare back with confused one.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not-"

"I told you don't say 'it's nothing' or something like that! Now tell me."

Allen sighed and didn't dare to look to Lavi's face. He could cry if he stared his emerald eyes much longer. He didn't want Lavi saw his tears. Just when Allen wanted to tell him what was bothering him, Chaoji's scream startled them.

"What the?! Allen let's go there!"

Lavi and Allen ran to the source of the scream without noticed that a pair of malice eyes stared the white exorcist.

-

"Chaoji!"

When Allen and Lavi arrived, they saw the furniture flying and crashed to the family. Kanda and Chaoji were destroying it and guarded them.

"Ouzuchi Kozuchi! Hiban!"

Lavi used his hiban and burned the furniture. After that, appeared a transparent boy and laughed with sadistic smirk.

"Welcome exorcists. Do you like my game?"

"You got a bad taste picking game, damn ghost."

"Hihihi…now let's play with my doll."

When they focused with the ghost, suddenly Kanda was attacked by Allen who using his crown clown.

"What the hell are you doing, baka moyashi?!"

"…"

Allen didn't answer it and kept attacking Kanda. Lavi looked at his gray eyes. They were dull and seemed so blank. His face expression also cold and didn't change a bit. Jus like a doll. Lavi glared at the ghost who still floating with sadistic smile on his face.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Hihihi…I only entered the darkness in his heart and then I just ordered him to attack you. It's so easy to control people with the same hatred like me."

"What?"

Lavi couldn't believe what he said. Allen never hated anyone.

-

Kanda slashed his Mugen to Allen and made Allen backed. The ghost floated above him and placed his hand on Allen's cheek.

"He's so perfect to be my new body. He's pretty with smooth white skin and white hair…just like a doll. He also abandoned by his real parents just like me."

The three exorcists gasped in shocked. Now Lavi knew why Allen had been weird since they heard the truth about that ghost. Allen had that horrible past too and that ghost used it to control him.

"Now my doll…kill them."

At in instant, Allen rushed forward to them and used his claw to hurt them. First, Chaoji down and slammed into the wall. And then Kanda was pushed outside the window. But when Allen wanted to hurt Lavi, he stopped with the tip of his claw near Lavi's throat.

"What are you doing doll?! Kill him!"

Allen didn't move a bit. His face changed from emotionless into a pain one.

"What are you waiting for?! They don't love you! Kill them!"

Allen lowered his claw and deactivated his Innocence. His face emotion showed that he struggled against that ghost's control. It's really painful to Lavi when saw Allen's face like this.

"Allen…"

-

"Fine! I'll take you by force!"

Now the ghost had gone mad. He floated above Allen and merged with him. In a second, Allen's face turned into a very painful one with silent scream. Lavi immediately pulled Allen to a tight embrace and tried to support Allen who fighting the ghost inside him.

"Allen! Don't give up! Fight him! Don't let him have you!"

Allen's head arched back. His eyes wide opened with tears. His mouth mutely screamed.

After minutes past, the ghost finally got out from Allen's body with pained expression. Allen went unconscious right after the ghost out from him and fell in Lavi's embrace.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!!! INSIDE HIM…THAT'S A MONSTER!!!"

The ghost disappeared into particles and then formed the Innocence.

-

The next day, they went back to the HQ with Allen who still unconscious. At the train…

"Che. Take care of that moyashi, usagi. I'm going out for a bit."

"But Kanda-niisan, you're still hurt."

"Shut up, fat ass! And don't call me niisan!!!"

The cabin felt so quite right after Kanda and Chaoji left. Lavi turned his attention to the unconscious exorcist. He gently brushed his bangs that covered his face and stroked his soft hair.

'I never know Allen have a horrible past like that. You're so strong Allen…'

Suddenly Allen mumbled something in his sleep. Lavi leaned to him and heard it.

"…so…rry…Ma…na…La…vi…"

He smiled and kissed his forehead. He reassured him with gentle words…hoping that Allen dreamed a good dream this Christmas, not those nightmare. He wanted Allen kept smiling and happy. He didn't want to see Allen's gloomy face again.

'Don't worry, Allen. I'll always be with you and protect you.'

-

"Kanda-niisan, what's that mountain of food for?"

"Che. That moyashi need it when he wakes up later AND DON'T CALL ME NIISAN!!!"

-

Allen's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was…red hair above him. After a minute recalled what happened, he realized that he was sleeping on Lavi's lap. Allen quickly got up and it woke up Lavi.

"Good morning, moyashi-chan."

"M-morning…"

Allen sat beside Lavi and faced up the windows. He was trying to hide his blushes. He liked Lavi but he never confessed it. He didn't want to make Lavi hated him. As Lavi knew what Allen was thinking, he leaned to him and held his gloved left arm. Allen turned around and stared at him with confused yet blushing face.

"L-lavi?"

"Say…what do you want for Christmas? I mean, that's also your birthday right? What do you want for the present?"

Allen blushed harder. He never expected Lavi would ask that. Shyly, he told him what he truly wanted.

"I-I-I…IwanttobewithyoubecauseIloveyou!"

Allen said it just like a train and made Lavi almost couldn't hear it. He blushed very hard and his face as red as tomato. He hid his face between his knees. His heartbeats were also pounding very fast. He felt very ashamed now.

'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! What have I done?! Now he'll think me weird!'

Unexpected, suddenly his knees that hid his face we separated and his face now faced to faced with Lavi. He was smiling with blushes on his face.

"I always wait for you to say that, moyashi-chan. Let me make your wish come true."

He kissed Allen softly. And when they parted, his smile never dropped from his cheerful face.

"I love you too Allen."

-

**Fin?**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay…maybe a little rush but I can't think it more about it (slamming my head to the desk) X(**

**Oh! I'll be updating the Summer Surprises series (after a loooooong time I don't update it)**

**Review! And Merry X-mas! =D**


End file.
